From Past to Present
by lemon scent
Summary: A new medicine developed between the Vongola and Bovino was created. The medicine allows your past self to be with your older self but for a price. i suck at summaries Dx


**Hey it's been awhile. uhhmm this is like based off a doujin i guess Disclaimer: i dont own Katekyo hitman reborn or the characters Akira Amano does. and o with the story: :D**

_'I noticed I was in a place I didn't know at all. I ran away. I escaped, and hid.'_

**CRASH! **"What was that?"

"Probably Kyouya's alarm clock."

"I wonder if boss is still alive."

"Wait, wait, wait wait Kyouya! This is a misunderstanding!" the blond exclaimed.

"Fine, make your excuses after you're dead!" he said lashing his tonfas at the blond man.

"If I'm dead, I won't be able to!" he exclaimed dodging the incoming steel weapons.

"Hey, hey so early in the morning? Do avoid hitting the furniture boss." Romario said.

"Romario, you testify, too!" he yelled while protecting himself with his whip from the enraged Japanese man.

"A false testimony about your love affair? You're such a bad loser." Romario replied. Dino's arms started trembling under the raven haired man's tonfas.

"What boss you had a love affair? How bold of you boss." one of the subordinates commented.

"I DID NOOOOTT! FOR THESE TEN YEARS I'VE HELD NO ONE BUT KYOUYA!" he cried.

"If that's so, then what's the meaning of this child!" the little blond boy standing by Romario since all of this started look a bit nervous. "So who gave birth to him?" Romario thought out loud.

"If it happens he's my son, then it's only Kyouya!" Dino yelled while pointing at Kyouya. "You probably gave birth right?" he added.

"Just where do you see any of my genes in his appearance?" Kyouya yelled turning back to Dino.

"No Kyouya that's not it." Romario said.

"Hey, how old are you?" Kyouya asked the blond child. "Um, I turned ten the other day." he said calmy. "YOU MATED 11 YEARS AGO, YOU BREEDING HORSE!" Kyouya lashed at Dino again.

"I DON'T REMEMBER DOING THAT!" he yelled. The little blond boy looked up at Romario and asked, "Say, who're you guys? Or rather, you seem like you've aged fast Romario." That made the aged man's cigarette fall out of his mouth.

"Where's the girl from? I'll kill you along with her." Kyouya said while staring at Dino right in the eyes. "I'm happy I'm being loved but absolutely not!" Romario raised his gun up in the air at shot fire. They stop and look at Romario. "I'm sorry for butting in while you're having your lover's quarrel, but listen to me for a bit. It seems like this is you when you were a kid, boss."

They moved to a conference like waiting room to discuss the child. The child Dino looked around the room while Kyouya and his older self talked.

"They certainly do look alike, huh?" Kyouya said while reading some papers. "I still remember my memories when I was at that age...But I think that really is me." Dino said while looking at his younger self. "But are you telling me to believe that?" the raven haired man said with a smirk on his face. Younger Dino look up at Kyouya and said "You're really pretty." and kissed him quick on the cheek. Kyouya shoved down the child's face by Dino. "There's no mistaking it's you" he said grimly while Dino said "It's me..." with the same grim expression. The little Dino asked...

"Saaay, what's going on?"

"That's what we want to know." The older Dino said. Then one of subordinates bargded in the room and said. "Boss, emergency call from Vongola." The Vongola's 10th generation, Tsunayoshi Sawada, came up onto the giant screen in the conferance room.

"Dino-san, Hibari-san, uhmmm..! Did anything abnormal happen there!" Kyouya grabbed the younger Dino by his collar from behind. "Like this?" he said referring to younger Dino.

"Ah! I knew it!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"D'you know something? Explain Tsuna." Dino said while he was sat next to Kyouya.

"The both of you met with Reborn about a week ago, right? At that time did you take anything?" Tsuna asked.

"Reborn made me some espresso." Dino said.

"Me too."

"That's it! Well, new medicine developed between the alliance of the Vongola and Bovino was mixed in it." Tsuna explained. "Basically it's a medicine like the ten-year-bazooka."

"Ten-year-bazooka? But this kid is ten-years-old, and that's twenty-two years ago." Dino said. "Well I think that's a deffect of the test product."

Younger Dino stood there confused wondering 'Vongola who?' . Dino walked over and rested his hand on his younger self's head while looking at the screen.

"But Tsuna, what's the meaning of this? Both of us from the past and present exist simultaneuosly. Normally it'd be a destruction of space and time."

"That's a point of improvement. It's just that is hasn't been perfected yet. For the duration your past self is here, something vanishes from your present body as compensation." Tsuna explained.

"Something...?" Dino put his hand on his chin thinking what could possibly be missing. When Kyouya asked:

"Say... where'd your tattoo go?"

"Huh?" Dino asked dumbfounded. Then he decided to look at his arm. "AAHH! MY BUCKING BRONCOO!" he cried.

"You too, Hibari-san. Did something disappear from you?" Tsuna asked.

"Me? Everything seems to be..."

Dino walked over to Kyouya and started to undress the upper half of Kyouya. "Guess so~ unlike me, there's really nothing to lose."

"Hey wait we're in front of a child." Kyouya said. Then Dino abruptly put his hands down Kyouya's pants. Kyouya blushed while letting out a sound of surprise. Suddenly Kyouya turned to the exit, with an ominous aura, and said "I'll bite that baby to death!"

"Good luck." Dino told Kyouya before he left the room.

"Uhm, Dino-san..." Tsuna said in a quiet voice.

"Yea, I know. I'll contact you again if something comes up." Dino replied, and with that the screen turned of with a 'beep'.

"Well then~ the thing that disappeared from Kyouya is...Hey Dino wanna come with me on a treasure hunt?"

"A treasure hunt! Okay!" he said joyfully.

_'Scary...I'm scared... Where is this place? Where did my house go? I don't know this place. There's alot of people I don't know. Somebody...help me.'_

The small door opened with a creak, inside a small boy in his pajamas was startled. _'I'm scared!' _He looked up with tears in his eyes. _'Sparkling...a sparkling light...'_ The older blonde man's face was visble. He was smiling kindly.

"Found you...Kyouya." Dino said as he crouched down by the cupboard, smiling at the small figure inside. "Nice to meet you little Kyouya"

"Must be scary to be alone in a place like this, huh?" the younger blond said.

"It's alright now." Dino said while holding the boys head gently with one hand and holding his hand with the other.

_'I don't know why, but they're sparkling..'_ Little Kyouya thought while tearing up. _'Feeling that familiar kindness made me feel relieved'_ The small boy thought while stepping out of the cupboard, wiping away the falling tears. He walked right into Dino's arms crying softly.


End file.
